The present invention relates to a device for rinsing containers containing, for example, plantprotective or toxic products.
Requirements of safety and of protection of the environment have made it necessary, with increasing acuteness, to pay attention to the removal of waste and, in particular, of empty packaging. Moreover, agriculture uses increasing quantities of plant-protective products which are generally presented in packaging of small capacity, in a very concentrated form, and which have to be diluted at the time of use. The containers of concentrated products, once empty, pose a problem of removal. In the case of rigid containers, generally made from plastic, which have contained these products, it is necessary to carry out a careful rinsing before their destruction by fire, their storage with a view to salvage or their burial in the ground at suitable sites.
On a farm, the quantity of containers to be rinsed may be considerable at the end of an operation. The usual means used are very time-consuming, impractical and often do not permit recovery or recycling of rinsing waters, either for their neutralization or for their mixing with treatment liquids where this is possible.
There is therefore a need for a device which makes it possible to rinse completely, rapidly and even immediately and without excessive handling work, a series of drums which have contained a concentrated product.
The aim of the invention is to provide an apparatus which makes it possible, without fatigue and in a short time, to carry out the rinsing, in batches or progressively, of a considerable number of small-sized containers, the rinsing being carried out effectively and completely and the rinsing waters being easily collected, preferably in order to be incorporated immediately into a slurry which has just been prepared in the vessel of an atomizer.